kagoshima_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Clubs
Journalism Club These students are responsible for creating the school's yearbook and the online news articles. There is an adult supervisor for this club. President Members Board Game Club This is a club for students interested in board games. These students enjoy trading cards and playing various board games after school. They are responsible for helping out with games at festivals and Family Game Nights. There is no adult supervisor. President Members Dance Club This is a club for students who enjoy dancing or were forced by their parent to join the club. These students practice dance routines and sometimes perform after school. They sometimes have assemblies to show off their club's dance routines. There is sometimes an adult supervisor. President Vice President Members Astronomy Club This club is for students who have a passion for something involving astronomy, want to learn more about it, or failed 3rd quarter science class in their 1st or 3rd years of high school. These students also help with the Tanabata celebration on July 7th. There is sometimes an adult supervisor. President Members Computer Club The computer club is for students who want to learn to program. These students can make small apps for competitions and have been rumoured to hack into the school to improve their grades. Because of this the club has an adult supervisor. President Members Host/Hostess Club This club is for young ladies and gentlemen to entertain other ladies and gentlemen. These students help set up proms and sometimes make their own festivals. On Mondays and Wednesdays the Hostesses have the room while on Tuesdays and Thursdays the Hosts have the room. On Fridays it is a combination of both the hosts and hostesses and an event day. There is an adult supervisor. President (Host) Members (Host) Attendees (Host) President (Hostess) Members (Hostess) Attendees (Hostess) Literature Club This club is for students who love reading, writing, or are failing their Language Arts class. These students read a book every 2 weeks and meet to talk about it as well as writing short stories and poems on Fridays. These is sometimes an adult supervisor. President Members Occult Club This club is for students interested in the occult and magic. These students test out magic, keep tabs on students who may be mythical creatures, and read books involving the occult. They have assemblies to show of their magic every other month right before lunch. There is an adult supervisor. President Vice President Members Math Club This club is designed for either students whom are passionate about mathematics, or who have failed the class. There is sometimes an adult supervisor. President Members Student Council Club This club is responsible for fundraisers, school activities, field trips, and et cetera. There is an adult supervisor. President Vice President Members Anime Club This club is designed for students whom are passionate about anime. There is an adult supervisor to make sure what they watch is clean. President Members Art Club This club is for students who enjoy expressing themselves via art. There is no adult supervisor, but the president monitors everyone to make sure they don't get too crazy. Because of this, there is also a vice president to help the president with his duties. President Vice President Members Gaming Club This club is for students who are very skilled and/or enjoy the art of video gaming. There is an adult supervisor to make sure everything they play is not inappropriate. President Members Robotics Club This club is for students interested in creating functional Lego Robots. There are two adult supervisors. President Members Music Club This club is for students interested in the art of music. There is an adult supervisor. President Members Theater Arts Club This club is designed for students passionate about acting, dancing, and broadway. There is an adult supervisor. This club is responsible for all the school plays. President Members Cooking Club This club is for students whom enjoy cooking. There is an adult supervisor along with a vice president. Every Tuesday and Thursday, this club hosts "Snack Shack," where they sell snacks for a dollar each. All money is split between the school and the club. President Vice President Members Gardening Club This club is responsible for making sure to plant trees and flower beds around the school for decoration. There is an adult supervisor. President Members Sports Club This club is responsible for hosting/playing in sports events against many different schools. There is a coach, but no president. The coach is also the P.E. teacher. Members Cheerleading Club This club makes sure to attend the games that the Sports Club host/play. There is a coach, but once again, no president. Members Martial Arts Club This club studies Martial Arts. There is an adult supervisor. President Members Science Club This club is responsible for hosting events such as the science fair. There are two adult supervisors and a vice president. President Vice President Members Category:Important Pages Category:The World of Kagoshima